Sirius' Fanclub
by westeros
Summary: "Black," she spat out his name, "d'you know what your darling fanclub did to me today?" Drabble.


**A/N: Yay! I finally got around to revamping this. Done in three chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Black," she spat out his name, "d'you know what your <em>darling<em> fanclub did to me today?"

Sirius crinkled his nose and raised his eyebrows, but Lily angrily sputtered on.

"Do you know _how _many hexes I had to go through and _how_ many death threats were thrown at me?"

James looked up from picking at his quidditch uniform, maybe he should be worried. He thought quietly to himself, and resumed picking at his uniform.

"_My_ fanclub? Those sweet gals, harmless they are. Just last week they had all agreed to share me at a trip to Hogsmeade, although one seemed to talk just a bit too enthusiastically about my hair, I'm a bit scared she might snip some off in the middle of potions class or something-"

"Shush now, Black, I'm not too interested in hearing your life story."

James chuckled in the background.

"And honestly, your 'sweet little' fanclub, really? I have to say those girls are just really.." Lily paused, shook her head, and went on."Anyways, there's this ridiculously insane rumor that you'd asked me to Hogsmeade and I said yes, or something of that nature. Anyhow, I want compensation. Do you know I had to drink skelegrow from Madame Pince? Your bimbo filled fanclub just about completely broke my left arm, _and_ I had to miss classes, and now I'll never get my essay finished, not that it would matter because your bud, Potter, there keeps forgetting to do his share of head patrols and now- "

James guiltily threw an apologetic smile in Lily's direction.

"Evans, now, breathe, calm down. Honestly. You really must be exaggerating. I haven't even heard anything."

"Actually, its been circulating for a little while now, surprised that your fanclub only now reacted. I know if it was James fanclub, and well, also about someone other than Lils, that uh, well um, we all have seen affects of his fanclub, eh?" Remus smirked from a tabletop.

"Oh ho ho, Remus there, bluntly trying to start something up between ol'Padfoot and I?" James tussled his hair, and grinned at Remus. Peter quietly chuckled while gnawing on a chocolate frog.

"Hey! Don't try to start any competition here, we all know I'd win in this area alright? Alright."

"Sirius is awfully conceited when it comes to his reputation with the ladies." Remus whispered playfully to Lily.

"Oy Evans, what would you even want from me? Go take this out on my infuriating fanclub if you will. Love to see a cat fight," Sirius meowed,"haven't had any real entertainment in a while."

Lily cocked her head, hands on her hip, ready to explode.

"NO THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO SIT AROUND AND ASSOCIATE WITH YOU PEOPLE ANY LONGER THAN I ALREADY DO AND THOSE GIRLS ARE JUST REALLY HORRID ANOTHER SECOND WITH THEM AND IVE PITCHED MYSELF OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AND-AND-AND JUST GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE FROGS OR SOMETHING OR GET JAMES HERE TO DO THE PATROLLING DO YOU KNOW I HAD 4 HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT AND DEALING WITH YOU GITS HERE IS ENOUGH AND NOW I HAVE TO BE IN ACTUAL CONTACT WITH THE FANCLUBS THAT GO ALONG WITH YOU BUFFOONS!"

Lily slowed from her tirade, and thought, 'maybe I should've just sent a howler or something.' .

Lily paused when James was noticeably clung to the area of carpet she stood on.

She simply stared at him.

"You-you-" James choked up, while jumping all around her feet.

Lily cocked her head, sighing as she realized what she had done. She was slipping, she really was. Accidentally saying his first name? Oh, she was losing it. She exasperatedly made her way to the sane side of the room that pertained to Remus and Peter. She jumped onto the table besides Remus and put her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever the hell he is on about, cant even care less, but, goal is by the end of tonight, he'll cancel a quidditch practice for patrolling."

Remus smiled, "You just would have to wait for another century as so he could finish his erm, flopping there. Chocolate?" He offered.


End file.
